


Wish You Were Here

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Hailey's in New York, she and Jay call each other every day.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Holding On [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Kudos: 14





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago P.D.  
Title: Wish You Were Here  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: Upstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Het.  
Summary: When Hailey's in New York, she and Jay call each other every day.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 190 without title and ending.

Word to use: Massage

HO # 6: Wish You Were Here 

Jay had eaten and showered. He was in bed and grabbed his phone. He pulled up Hailey's number and selected it. He waited for her to pick up. 

New York and Chicago were an hour apart. She'd be getting ready for bed. When the video came on and he saw Hailey, he smiled.

"Hey there, beautiful. How's it going in the Big Apple?" Jay asked her.

Hailey shrugged. "It's going. Had another busy day today." She sighed softly. "I miss you and I wish you were here."

Jay smiled and said, "You just miss getting a massage every night." He laughed when she sighed.

"You're not wrong, but that's not all I miss." Hailey told him. "I miss kissing you and being in your arms. I miss you stealing the blankets."

Jay said, "I miss your snoring and don't protest, yes, you snore." He laughed when she waved him off.

Hailey smirked. "I take it back, I don't miss you anymore."

Jay laughed again. "That's not true and don't worry, I'll stop teasing you about your snoring. When are you coming home?"

Hailey shrugged. "In a week, I think."

Jay nodded. "Good, I can't wait."

Hailey smiled. "Neither can I."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
